The present invention relates to bench substrates, e.g., semiconductor bench substrates, integrated modules including such substrates, methods of making such bench substrates and integrated modules, and to components useful in such bench substrates and integrated modules.
Bench substrates are commonly used for mounting thereon of optoelectronic devices such as projectors, photodetectors, and other related optical components. Such components can be assembled to become an integrated module for use in consumer electronics devices such as cameras, cell phones, computers, and gaming systems.
Traditionally, integrated modules having a bench substrate and optoelectronic devices mounted thereon are fabricated as individual units. Achieving desired optical performance, particularly focusing of the output from optoelectronic emitters of respective individual units, has been the subject of much industry effort.
Further improvements would be desirable in the design and fabrication process of integrated modules including bench substrates and optoelectronic devices.